dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy vs Kirby
Amy vs Kirby is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty second DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 12! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Kirby! Pink hammer wielders meet in battle! Which one can hammer home a victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A lovely day for Amy to venture out into the fields, looking for pretty little flowers. For who? None other than Sonic of course! But only the prettiest grew atop the massive hills. After a long walk, Amy found the flowers. "They're beautiful!" she concluded, going dreamy eyed at the sight of them. She moved closer to pick them up, but a loud inhaling sound caught her attention. She grabbed onto a tree trunk for safety and watched as the flowers all disappeared into the mouth of Kirby. He stopped inhaling, trying to figure out how beneficial the plants were. Obviously, not very as Kirby spat them all out. The ruined flowers landed at Amy's feet, who let out a defeated cry. "NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" she dropped to her knees, absolutely destroyed. Kirby began walking away, but Amy shouted out to him. "Stop where you are! I'm gonna make you pay for this!" she then leaped forward, hammer in hand. Here we go! ''' As she smashed down with her hammer, Kirby met her with a swing of his own. The two were knocked back a few feet by the moves but were generally unharmed. Amy tried to respond first with a Spin Dash, but Kirby delivered a scorpion kick as she got close. He then leaped after her, gripping her by the head and throwing her down to the ground. He then turned to stone and dropped down towards Amy. The hedgehog's eyes grew wide as she barely rolled to a side, averting disaster. She then rained down strikes from the Piko Piko hammer, which all dealt insignificant damage. Kirby reemerged from the stone and used Final Cutter. Kirby leaped up, and Amy rolled back. As Kirby slammed the ground, a projectile came from him towards Amy. This caught her off guard and dealt a bit of damage. Kirby then delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to Amy, knocking her into a tree. She got back up, and attempted a Homing Attack but this played into Kirby's favour, as he was able to kick her into the air as a result. But that wasn't the end of Kirby's attacks; he leaped after her, spinning and delivering kicks and punches to her before spiking her to the floor. Amy picked herself up and used a Spin Dash to escape an incoming stone. She then finally connected with a Homing Attack, which unbalanced Kirby. Unfortunately, that was the height of the damage dealt as Kirby recovered by using Inhale. Not to engulf Amy, but to draw her in close. He pulled back his hammer, ready to attack but was cut off by Amy spinning her hammer around, catching Kirby with several shots in quick succession. Kirby freed himself from the combo, but found himself being punched and kicked relentlessly as Amy fell back on her kickboxing moves. She finished the rally with an uppercut, knocking Kirby into a tree. Amy then followed up with a Homing Attack before spiking Kirby with her Piko Piko Hammer. Kirby landed hard, bouncing off the ground and having to remain in the air to avoid a followup strike from Amy. Staying airborne, however, only prolonged Amy's inevitable next move. He tried to use his Final Cutter, but Amy met him with the smash from the hammer. Kirby's attack fizzled out but he mustered a new one, grabbing Amy by the collar and throwing her down onto the floor head first. Kirby quickly moved in with a Final Cutter, slashing at Amy's back. She fell forward, separated from her Piko Piko Hammer. Kirby landed between her and her weapon, charging up his own. Amy bravely tried to burst beyond Kirby with a Spin Dash, but she was caught right in the ribs as she went past, smashing her into a small, stone structure. She struggled to her feet, and had to quickly move to dodge a downward striking hammer. She rushed to the Piko Piko, but Kirby slapped on an Inhale, pulling Amy back towards him. Amy grabbed a tree branch, holding on desperately, and reaching out for her Piko Piko. But it flew just beyond her hand. This forced Amy to do something incredibly brave and stupid; she let go of the branch! She allowed herself to be pulled towards Kirby, which saw her grab the Piko Piko hammer along the way. She then pulled back and, just when she reached Kirby's gaping mouth, slammed downwards with her hammer. Just seeing this in the nick of time, Kirby cancelled his inhale attack. He delivered a punching combination to Amy, before thrust kicking her across the hilltop. She landed on her feet and faced Kirby once more. Kirby ran in, hammer ready but Amy had a surprise for him! She leaped up, and used Rose Typhoon, smashing the ground to generate a large shock wave. The wave caught Kirby and dealt significant damage to him. He smashed into a tree, snapping the trunk of it before crawling forward. Amy marched towards him, hammer in hand. She threw out a tornado with her weapon, which moved closer and closer to Kirby, who immediately hid in his stone for protection. The tornado harmlessly passed over him, but Amy didn't! She leaped into the air, and delivered as large a shot as she could from the hammer to the stone. This forced Kirby out, who was still on the defensive. Kirby landed several kicks, and a desperate Final Cutter. The attack pushed Amy back, dealing a noticeable amount of damage to her body. He then leaped up and prepared to crush Amy with his stone body. He landed with all his might, and heard a loud '''CRUNCH! '''He got out of his stone form, to see the remains of a... branch? He then looked up to see Amy had dodged again, and had prepared her own attack. She dropped down with a second, more brutal Rose Typhoon, which landed directly on Kirby, leaving nothing more than a blood splatter in the hills. Amy put away her hammer, and sighed. How hard and cruel was this endeavour for Sonic's heart? She looked around at the ruined fields and decided that there must be some ''other ''way to force Sonic to marry her. She swiftly abandoned the scene, returning from whence she came where she saw a blue blur down below. "SONIC!" she cried. "HEY, WAIT UP!" '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Amy Rose! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights